Sly Cooper 5 Master of Thieves (My Version)
by ric castle
Summary: What happens when the Characters from inFAMOUS 2 & Second Son are transported to an alternate dimension were there are anthropomorphic animals instead of humans walk. OC, Carter Gonzalez is son of one of the villains from the 4th game. Friends and loved ones will unite to take down Le Paradox and his goons. T and soon to be M
1. Continuation and a New home

_**Regular P.O.V **_

There is a tiger and his name is Carter Gonzalez; he is 18 years old, very lonely, is an orphan, he's has powers beyond your imagination and is a son of an infamous warlord, his name is El Jefe. He lives with two foster parents in Paris, France he's been secretly writing in his journal about how much he hates his foster parents. He was treated like shit, it was a hard life. His mother died in a plane accident and his father is a jail bird.

"Aw man I have a few lawn mowing jobs I got to do until I have $5,000.00 so I can get off of this god damn podunk street." said the tiger while looking at his money.

"Hey taco boy, get down here now!" Screamed his foster mother.

"Shut up you bitch." Carter muttered under his breath.

He ran down stairs and found my foster mom dressed nicely and telling me to answer the door.

"Open the door." She barked.

Carter opened the door to find the Foster Dad's sister was visiting and she brought along her obnoxious English bulldog.

"Oh I see you're still living here aren't you?" The aunt said.

"Maybe." Carter said while looking at her.

"Jackass." The aunt said while throwing her travel bag at him like a bell hop.

Carter carried the bag to the guest room and after he came back from dropping her shit in the guest room she was petting her stupid dog, he made faces followed by giving the finger.

_**Forty-five minutes later**_

"I don't know about you, this boy is mostly troubling to me." Said the aunt.

"What school do you go to boy?" She asked.

"St. Ignatius Private School." I said to her.

"Do they use canes there?" The aunt asked.

Carter looked up and the foster dad shot daggers.

"Oh yes, I've been beaten loads of times." I lied through my teeth.

"Yeah, I thought so, gladly this boy deserves to get beaten when he deserves it." The aunt said while sipping on red wine.

"Shut up you cunt." I gritted under my breath.

She choked on her wine, and when see caught her breath she spoke.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing." I said while whistling innocently.

The aunt was talking bad about my dead mother and jailbird dad and then I snapped.

"Shut up! Shut up! Quit talking bad about my parents you bitch!" I yelled while throwing a plate at them.

She grinned dastardly while raising her index finger.

"You are noting but worthless shit." The aunt insulted Carter.

"You're a smelly pirate hooker slut!" I yelled at her.

"You look like a junkie." She retorted back.

"Why don't you go back to your home on fucking Whore Island! While you're there get laid by your pimp daddy and lesbian friends. You're face is so ugly when a two ballers see you they be like DAMN! You're face looks like you killed a bitch for her face and you sewn it on your bitch ass ugly face, if Leather Face was real you would be his bitch!" I screamed at her.

"Excuse me?" The aunt asked.

"Don't act so surprised, because when I dealt with you, your stupid brother and fugly ass sister in-law for like five years I've been bottling up these emotions on what I feel about you dildos. You are nothing but stupid ugly ass sons of bitches, who don't understand these two words. Fuck you!" I screamed at them while throwing more stuff at them.

"And further more, you can all go fuck yourselves." Carter said while putting on sunglasses.

They were about to get up but before they did, I pulled out a weird pen and then he clicked it.

There was a flash of bright light.

"Okay now what happened in this room you are breaking the news to your husband that you are in love with his sister and now is going to kill you plus you never seen me before in your life and I'm just a figment of you're imagination." I said while going upstairs and grabbing my bag with a few clothes, a journal, and a Pink board with about $4,500.00.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I walked out the door but before I did there was arguing and I broke it up, thanks to my powers, I pictured them as blow up dolls.

"Later douche bags!" I yelled but before I did, I grabbed their chest full of bills and ran out the door.

_***Cue first song***_

I placed my ear buds to my IPod in, and put down my pink board and the weirdest thing of all it was a Hover Board. To my surprise a car went buy and to my advantage I hooked up to the back of it.

_**The power of love is a curious thing**_

_**Make a one man weep, make another man sing**_

_**Change a hawk to a little white dove**_

_**More than a feeling that's the power of love**_

_**Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream**_

_**Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream**_

_**Make a bad one good make a wrong one right**_

_**Power of love that keeps you home at night**_

I was hovering past an aerobic studio and I waved at them and they waved back.

_**You don't need money, don't take fame**_

_**Don't need no credit card to ride this train**_

_**It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes**_

_**But it might just save your life**_

_**That's the power of love**_

_**That's the power of love**_

"Good life; no foster parents, and I am free mother fucker." I said to myself.

_**First time you feel it, it might make you sad**_

_**Next time you feel it it might make you mad**_

_**But you'll be glad baby when you've found**_

_**That's the power makes the world go'round**_

_**And it don't take money, don't take fame**_

_**Don't need no credit card to ride this train**_

_**It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes**_

_**But it might just save your life**_

_**They say that all in love is fair**_

_**Yeah, but you don't care**_

_**But you know what to do**_

_**When it gets hold of you**_

_**And with a little help from above**_

_**You feel the power of love**_

_**You feel the power of love**_

_**Can you feel it?**_

_**Hmmm**_

I leaped from one car to the next and as I hooked up to a truck the driver turned around and saw me and I wave luckily he ignored me.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Carter was hover boarding towards a building that was abandoned.

_**It don't take money and it don't take fame**_

_**Don't need no credit card to ride this train**_

_**Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel**_

_**You won't feel nothing' till you feel**_

_**You feel the power, just the power of love**_

_**That's the power, that's the power of love**_

_**You feel the power of love**_

_**You feel the power of love**_

_**Feel the power of love**_

He took out his ear buds and put them in his knapsack, then the teen looked around to see if anyone was looking.

"Warning, Interpol crime scene, no trespassing. Trespassers will be arrested." Carter read the tape.

"God this tape is old as my foster mom's tit's." Carter said to himself.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I jumped the fence, thanks to all that gymnastics and fighting styles and landed on my feet. As I walked to the front door it was locked and I looked around for the key but I had my own key.

"Okay sonic, don't fail me now." I said to myself.

Carter pulled out a weird device that had a ruby on top; guarded with five claws to hold in place, the body was a gold, black and silver. Carter pointed the device at the locked door there was a buzzing sound and in two seconds the locked door was unlocked.

"Screw keys." Carter giggled.

As Carter walked in and locked the door behind him.

"Ugh I need a light!" Carter yelled quietly.

Carter imagined a flashlight in his paws and just like that a big metal black flashlight appeared in his paws.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Carter was looking in the house with a flashlight in hand there was a portrait that was covered with cloth and a corner was revealed.

"I guess a little curiosity wouldn't hurt." The trespassing teen said.

Carter pulled the cloth off followed by a few dust flying. The portrait was a tiger that looked like Carter only he was wearing a military uniform of some sorts.

"Nice face old man." Carter snorted.

As Carter explored the house and found boring stuff then he reached the library and found a few books on the shelf; a bust of the tiger from the portrait and dead Cuban cigars. He picked one up and observed it.

"Oh god, this man really had a thing for Cuban cigars." Carter said in disgust while putting the dead cigar back down in the ashtray.

"What other stuff do you have?" Carter said as he was looking through the drawers of the desk, then he noticed a small picture frame covered in dust.

"Let's see if who the lucky lady is?" Carter said while grabbing the picture frame and dusting it.

Carter looked at the frame and realized the unbelievable.

"That's impossible, Mom." Carter choked.

In the picture was a female and male tiger holding hands at the Space Needle.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I placed the little picture frame in my bag and searched into the drawers again.

Carter found two newspaper clippings; one of them was from March 23, 2002 and the other was from September 7, 1995.

"El Jefe, most wanted criminal by Interpol anybody with information call the emergency hotline." Said one of the newspaper clippings.

"Volée Airlines Flight 115 from London, England to Paris, France exploded upon arrival. No survivors all 839 passengers that includes the flight attendants and crew were also lost as well." Said one of the newspaper clippings.

"Mom." Carter cried.

I put the clippings back and I found a Colt M1911 pistol it was the size of the drawer with a holster, as I observed the gun I removed the magazine to see if it was loaded and it was loaded.

"It's okay." I said while strapping the holster on my belt and testing the gun.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Carter was still rummaging through the desks until he accidentally knocked over Beethoven's head and the unthinkable happened. One of the bookshelves was a secret passage way.

"What?" Carter said to himself as he investigated the secret room.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I entered the room to reveal it looked like a war room, kind of like the ones you see in war movies, there were chests and crates that said "Ammunition, assault rifles, mini guns, and so many more."

"Holy shit!" Carter said while dropping his jaw.

"Okay now I love this guy." Carter said while running towards a flat screen television the size of an 18-wheeler.

"Well time for some late spring cleaning." Carter said as he imagined a broom sweeping up the dirt and leaves on the floor.

_**(Note: the broomsticks cleaning up stuff by themselves were used in Fantasia and the Sorcerer's Apprentice 2010)  
**_

_**Author's note: Hello guys Rick Castle here saying hello and sorry I haven't been updating lately, just became a free man from education. I just graduated high school, class of 2014. I'll write more.**_


	2. Party at the new house

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

I began cleaning up the house; rooms and all, but when I turned on the stereo or lights I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and checked the power reading and found out the power was deactivated by the city, so Carter made his way towards the breaker box and realized the city cut the power off this certain house.

"Okay time to bring the power back on." I said while going to the cellar.

"Where is that damn generator?" Carter said while accidentally kicking a bucket.

"Son of a bitch!" Carter yelled in pain.

Carter summoned a flashlight and found not one but twelve generators.

"Holy shit, what did he do rob a power plant or something?" Carter asked himself.

He focused on the twelve generators, pointed his hands at one of them causing electricity of 1.21 gigawatts into the generator and that caused a chain reaction spreading the electricity into the twelve generators.

"Time to charge up." I said while standing on the twelfth generator and in less than thirty seconds electricity was flowing through the generators and me.

Like that the lights and power was on.

"Now we are in business." I said while getting off the generator.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Carter ascended his way towards the main level of the house and like that the house was cleaned, fence painted, dust and leaves swept outside, rooms of the house and bathrooms were in working order.

The teenager pulled out a little sphere and the weirdest thing happened. The ball started to float and spin like crazy followed by it exploded with lights followed by a blue mist.

"Hello Saba. Did you have a good vacation?" Carter asked the house.

"Good sir and boy it's good to be at work again, so what do you need?" Saba asked.

"Please look up my contact list and call Cole, text my friends that there is a party going on at 2795 King's Ave and it's bring your own booze and junk food and please put Cole on speaker." Carter said while entering the kitchen.

"As you wish sir." Saba said followed by a dial tone.

"Hello?" said a voice.

"Cole!" Carter said with excitement.

"How are you?" Cole asked.

"Very excited. Hey is Zeke, Nix and Kuo in the room as well?" Carter asked while he was looking through the fridge.

"Yeah they're here. Why do you ask?" Cole replied.

"How do you guys feel like coming over to my house and join a P-A-R-T-Y?" Carter asked.

"Don't you live in Paris, though?" Kuo asked.

"Yeah." Carter said and there was a bright ball of light and low and behold Cole MacGrath, Zeke, Kuo and Nix.

"Welcome to my hacienda." Carter said while shaking their hands or paws.

"Whoa!" Zeke said while raising his sunglasses.

"Welcome to my master's home." Saba said.

The four members got into battle stance.

"Relax, that's Saba my butler. He's all around us." Carter said.

"You have a butler named Saba and he's invisible?" Kuo asked.

"Yeah. Isn't that sick or what?" Carter asked him.

"Yeah, but where is everybody?" Nix asked.

"Saba, you sent the texts right?" Carter asked.

"Affirmative, oh and don't forget you need to prepare food and drink for your guests." Saba said.

"Rodger that." Carter said while pulling out his Italian stiletto switchblade and carving a happy face into an apple.

"Guys look around the house and see what else there is here, there is an Olympic sized swimming pool with slides and diving boards." Carter said.

"Saba, Text my friends to bring some swim clothes too." Carter said to Saba.

"Request approved." Saba said while sending the memo.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

As the gang split up I decided to make some cool stuff with my powers.

"Fridge full of alcohol, junk food, milk and all kinds of delectable. Check, now time to get some goodies as well." I said while closing both fridge and freezer doors.

I focused all of my powers on making a soda dispenser forming and functioning perfectly near the fridge and like that viola a soda dispenser was there unlimited ice, and unlimited syrup for the sodas.

"What was that?" Kuo asked in shocked.

"Kuo, I can explain. I'm a conduit too." I said while putting my hands in the air as if the cops we're in the house.

"I'm a power sponge, if you don't understand I have all kinds of powers and a very unique power. I was born with it Imagination." I said while making a big bowl of hot Buffalo wings and blue cheese dip fresh, followed by me making other pub and bar food appear.

"That's incredible." Kuo said in surprise.

"I know." I said.

_**Regular P.O.V **_

Cole, Nix, and Zeke came back and reported the library, bedrooms, and other important rooms were blocked off except the bathrooms.

"Holy shit! This wasn't here when we left." Zeke noticed the bar food.

"Guys I'm a conduit. All powers especially a very rare kind, imagination." Carter said.

"Sweet." Cole said.

"Master. The guests are here!" Saba said, followed by the doorbell ringing.

"I'll get it." Carter said while running towards the door.

"CARTER!" screamed a few of my buddies.

"Nice place." Said one of them that was a Wolverine.

"Yep, I wish I could afford a place like this." Another friend said that was a wolf.

"It's my dad's place." I said to them.

"Cole, Nix, Kuo, Zeke. Get in here I want you to meet my friends.

"Caleb, Josh, Jake, Ethen, and Chris. I want you to meet Cole, Nix, Zeke & Kuo." I said while pointing the separate parties to each other.

Caleb is a wolverine, Josh is a horse, Jake is a wolf, Ethen is an otter and Chris is a fox.

They all shook hands and followed by more guys coming in followed by girls.

"Now this is a party." Carter said.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

The party was in full swing as if it was the roaring 20's.

_**Meanwhile across the away**_

"Stupid neighbors, throwing a wild party! I'm calling the police!" Screamed an old poodle.

"Honey! Let them have their party." Replied an elderly bloodhound.

_***Cue next song***_

Everyone was enjoying the party until; two wolves, a jaguar and a weasel showed up, then the party was crashed by opera music and yelling from next door.

"Someone control that bitch and turn that shit off?" yelled a party member.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

"Okay everybody, I got this!" I said while hooking up my IPod to the soundboard while searching a good song.

_**I wake up every evening**_

_**With a big smile on my face**_

_**And it never feels out of place**_

_**And you're still probably working**_

_**At a nine to five pace**_

_**I wonder how bad that tastes**_

_**When you see my face **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Everyone was cheering, and that drove the poodle up a wall.

"Okay! Time for an immediate retaliation!" The poodle said while running into a closet.

_**Twenty seconds later**_

The poodle was dressed for war; she was wearing a soldier's uniform and waving the French flag and a pistol.

_**Now where's your picket fence love**_

_**And where's that shiny car**_

_**And did it ever get you far**_

_**You never seemed so tense love**_

_**I've never seen you fall so hard**_

_**Do you know where you are?**_

_**And truth be told I miss you**_

_**And truth be told I'm lying**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

It was Spring break 2014 all over again until the crazy lady decided to open fire and everyone cowered and screamed.

_**When you see my face **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool you're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself**_

_**Where'd it all go wrong?**_

_**But the list goes on and on**_

_**And truth be told I miss you**_

_**And truth be told I'm lying**_

_**When you see my face **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool, you're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

One of the party guests calls 9-1-1 because of an insane lady with a gun opened fired at a causing a disturbance for a party.

_**Carter's P.O.V **_

I looked at my guests and one of them gotten a giant set of megaphones, bullhorns and big speakers. Hell even some of my guests climbed into a tree and some on the roof, to position themselves for the ultimate battle cry.

_**Now you'll never see**_

_**What you've done to me**_

_**You can take back your memories**_

_**They're no good to me**_

_**And here's all your lies**_

_**You can't look me in the eyes**_

_**With the sad, sad look**_

_**That you wear so well**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Someone blew a whistle and just like that we rocked the house next door with the crazy poodle.

_**When you see my face **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well**_

_**Then he's a fool you're just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

The poodle came out of her house and entered my party and I was standing in front of her and like that she pushed me and then I flipped her with two birds and then everyone was cheering.

_**When you see my face **_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you walk my way**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell**_

_**Then you're the fool, I'm just as well**_

_**Hope it gives you hell**_

_**When you hear this song **_

_**I hope that it will give you hell**_

_**You can sing along **_

_**I hope that it puts you through hell**_

_**Regular P.O.V**_

Everyone was yelling at her and then like that sirens were coming.

"Shit! Someone called the cops run for you lives!" Screamed one of the guests and like that a stampede was coming luckily I jumped out of the way and the poor poodle was trampled on.

Carter's party was now a mess and now some of Carter's buddies stayed behind and hid in the mansion.

_**Carter's P.O.V**_

"Oh fuck." I said while two cop cars pulled up.

_**Regular P.O.V**_

The two cop cars pulled up one cop came out of the vehicle and appeared to be female.

"Is there a problem officer?" Carter said while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Yes sir. Someone called about a person open firing at a wild party." The cop said.

"Carter Gonzalez nice to meet you." Carter said while stepping on the cigarette.

"It appears the call came from a guest because this lady decided to pull out a gun and decided to open fire at my party scared my guests." Carter said while pointing at the trampled poodle.

"Damn this woman doesn't know how to take a hint." The female cop said.

"Chief Inspector Carmelita Fox, Mr. Gonzalez." The attractive vixen said.

"It's a nice house you have here. Where did you get it?" Carmelita asked.

_**To be continued**_

_**Hey Guys Ric Castle here saying hello and don't worry I'm still alive just taking a break from reality. **_

_**Gives You Hell by the All-American Rejects**_

_**inFAMOUS & Sly Cooper Franchise belongs to Sucker Punch Games**_

_**Carter Gonzalez OC is mine. **_


End file.
